You Don't Know My Name
by CoolDiva
Summary: A cute AU oneshot featuring Jason and Kimberly. Again, it's AU.


**Disclaimer: PR aren't among my possessions.**

**This AU oneshot is sort of based off of Alicia Keys' song: "You Don't Know My Name." If you've never heard it, I suggest YouTube- that way, you can see and hear it. If ya want, that is.**

**In this fic, Kimberly is a waitress at a diner and Jason is a "mystery man" that comes in regularly... Kim's kinda crushing on him and fantasizing about him and all that.**

* * *

**You Don't Know My Name**

Kimberly Hart sighed as she adjusted her apron. The petite, brown-haired, twenty-five-year-old had been working at this particular diner for the last couple years. It was another typical afternoon. Typical Thursday lunch rush. But it wasn't exactly an ordinary Thursday... one thing was missing. Kimberly's co-worker, Jenna, smirked at her.

"Your dreamlover isn't here yet, I see," the other woman teased.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and laughed. "Shut it," she said- causing her friend to laugh. Kimberly's cheeks warmed a little. They always did when she thought of him. For the last several weeks, he'd been coming in every Thursday afternoon... it'd become the highlight of her day. He'd been keeping her brain busy since she'd first laid eyes on him. He had no idea, though. As far as he was concerned, she was just a waitress at a diner and he was just another customer to her.

But he wasn't. He was special. There was something about him. A quality she couldn't really name. His effect on her had gotten her a few warnings from her boss because the daydreaming she did about Mystery Man and herself sometimes caused her to behave like a space case.

He wasn't a total mystery, though. She'd heard his name once or twice. Jason. Short, dark hair, eyes the color of midnight, cute smile, very nice build. He usually wore a leather jacket, T-shirt, jeans and boots. Now, that'd sound like an everyday, bad boy, Fonzie type to anyone else, but... Jason wasn't "just some guy" to Kimberly.

'_I_ _hope he's coming in today. Jason. Jason and Kimberly. Hell, even our names go great together_,' she thought with a smile. She knew she was acting a like a silly schoolgirl, but, she really didn't care. '_One_ _thing's for sure, no other guy's ever gotten to me like this. It's so weird_ _because he doesn't even know my name_.' Not unless he'd looked at her nametag- which he hadn't. She rested her forearms on the counter and leaned forward...

_"I could dance all night," Kimberly said happily._

_Jason laughed. "I don't think our feet'd like that too much. But, uh, I've got no problem with holding you all night."_

_"That's great because I don't have any problems with that, either," she said, grinning. "Oh, Jason. This has been a fantastic night. Amazing dinner, dancing under the stars. You really know how to make a girl smile."_

_"Glad to hear that because you've got a beautiful smile," he said quietly._

_"So do you," she said as he dipped her._

Kimberly's smile broadened as the scene in her head changed...

_"I love you so much," she said as he pulled her close to him. _

_"I love you, too," he said before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss that sent wild sensations all throughout her body. The kiss ended and they stared at each other... their eyes swimming with desire and passion neither of them had ever felt. He began slowly caressing her face. "Are you sure it's not too soon?"_

_"Positive," she breathed. "Tonight's the night."_

_He kissed her forehead... nose... both cheeks... lips again... chin... . She cocked her head and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly as he began gently sucking it- his strong hands now on her shoulders. She opened her eyes just as he looked up. "Tonight's definitely the night," she whispered, excitement coursing through her veins._

_A smile curved his mouth as he slowly, slowly started pushing her left dress strap down off of her shoulder... ._

"Miss? Miss?"

Quick, insistent tapping on the counter snapped Kimberly back to reality. She blinked a couple times and stood up straight. She gasped when she noticed who was standing in front of her. "Oh, my- Jason!" She quickly ran her fingers through her hair. '_I_ _bet I was looking like a grinning_ _moron_!'

He lifted his eyebrows. "Do we know each other?"

Her heart rate decided to pick up at that moment and a small, nervous laugh escaped her lips. She quietly told herself not to act like a total idiot- but, she ignored herself, unfortunately. She was flustered, she'd been caught off guard- she really _did_ feel like a teenager now. Leave it to Jason. She heard Jenna giggling and the calm part of her brain reminded her to kill her friend later.

Kimberly swallowed hard. "Uh, no. No, we don't. I'm not crazy or a stalker- don't worry. I just heard- well, you come in here a lot and- sometimes, things- it's not really- may I take your order, please?"

Jason stared at her a few seconds before chuckling. "Well, I was gonna get a sandwich to go, but... I think I'll stick around for a few minutes," he said, then, his gaze dropped down to her nametag. "Kimberly."

Her name couldn't have sounded better if he'd sang it. She smiled in spite of herself. He was going to stick around for a few minutes... she didn't hate that. "So, do you want your usual?"

"That'd be great," he said, taking a seat at the counter. She nodded. When she placed his order down in front of him, he smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure," she said, then, noticed a customer signaling her. "Duty's calling. I'll be right back." Jason nodded, then, watched her head off.

'_She's_ _cute_,' he thought. Truthfully, he'd noticed that when he'd first come to the diner, but, he hadn't thought much of it. He'd naturally assumed an attractive woman like her was involved with someone. Yeah. It'd been a "why even bother" sort of thing. Anyhow, he couldn't help feeling more than a little pleased that she knew his name. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

A few minutes later, he was done with his drink and meal. Kimberly smiled at him- she was finding it harder and harder not to. He smiled back.

"It was nice meeting you," he said.

"You, too. Actually... never mind," she said, a part of her unable to believe she'd actually been about to make the first move- in a way. She wasn't exactly shy, but, he just made her feel so... whew.

"It's all right. You can tell me. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets," he said jokingly- causing her to laugh and feel more comfortable.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I've been wanting to introduce myself to you for weeks now."

"What stopped you?" he asked.

"My craziness, I guess," she said with a light laugh.

"Crazy looks nice on you," he said- causing her to laugh once again. He smiled. "Well, I've gotta head. I guess I'll see you tomorrow and maybe... sometime this weekend." His dark eyebrows were raised in question.

Kimberly silently cheered and grabbed one of his extra napkins. After scribbling her name and number, she handed it to him. "It's a date."

"Tomorrow, too?" he teased.

"That's the pre-date," she quipped- causing him to laugh.

"See ya, Kimberly," he said with a wink, then, turned and headed for the door.

She watched him until he was out of sight. He now knew her name. She checked to see if anyone needed anything, then, turned and did a little dance on her way to the back- a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**Endnote**: 

_**This was another one for the Crusade Crew**_.


End file.
